Scars Of LOve
by Goddess Of Pain and Suffering
Summary: Love is a strange thing and yet it is also a great thing. Saddly Ryou doesn't seem to reolize it until strangly enough it is too late. Now he has 2 loves.
1. Why?

Goddess: I don't own Yugi-Oh! Thus I will charge every person in the world a piece of his or her soul so I may claim it as my own.

Ryou: Are you okay?

Bakura: Leave her be she is just going through her soul eating phase again.

Ryou nods head slightly.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 1: Why?

Featuring music 'Scars' preformed by Papa Roach.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ryou sits alone in his apartment looking up at the night sky wondering why he continues to put up with his lovers abuse. _There has to be a reason. There must be a cause behind it._ He thought to himself as clouds began to form in the sky. _Looks like rain_. He thought walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

Ryou opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. "It really won't make much of a difference if I am drunk or not because he has to come home eventually." Ryou tried to convince himself as he thought back on all the rough times he and his abuser/lover had gone through. He turned on the radio and it just so happened the song playing described his mood at the moment. Ryou was contemplating on rather to continue to live with Bakura, a life he knew would be full of both ups and downs and plenty of love and hate or leave Bakura and attempt to find someone else who he would never truly love but could be content with.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel  
**

Ryou looked at his scared wrists and arms. _So long ago, I should just stop caring already. I just need to leave him._

**I'm Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone**

"Why doesn't he come home on time anymore?" Ryou asked looking at a picture of Bakura and him together no more then a year before. "He just lost interest in me. Why?"

**I'm pissed 'cuz you came around  
Why don't you just go home?**

"I am going to tell him to leave." Ryou whispered to himself. _I am not going to explain myself and if he won't leave then I will just have to walk away myself and leave him to think on his own. Like he would really think anyway. _

**'Cuz you channeled all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself**

_I should have just left him there on the street to die. Why did I have to care so much it was only a stupid community service job? I should have never let him in. _

**You're making me insane  
All I can say is...**

Look what he made me into. I should have left him then instead of helping. Why? Did I help him?

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel  
**

Ryou starts to pace tying to remember why he agreed to help Bakura in the first place. Bakura after all was an alcoholic and chronic cocaine user. And well Ryou had had a rich proper upbringing and was rather happy and engaged to a rather wealthy heiress before he met Bakura.

**I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice**

'_What the hell am I doing here? Ryou asked himself as he stood before the door of a broken shack that his old childhood friend now lived. 'I should just go home. I really should just go home before he sees me. _  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water

"_Bakura you need to stop this your body cannot take anymore," Ryou said as tear poured from his eyes. "You don't understand do you?" He asked his friend who had now passed out in his arms. An ambulance could be heard approaching in the distance._  
**So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
** "Bakura, You're not going back to that place." Ryou said as they left the hospital. " You are coming to live with me in my apartment. It's the only way I can insure myself you will be okay."

"Why?" Bakura asked as Ryou helped him out of the hospital wheelchair and into his car.

"Because I," Ryou started but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

**Tonight is our last stand  
**

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

"I am home." Bakura **  
**

**And my weakness is that I care too much**

"Welcome home." Ryou said walking in to great his love. "We need to have a talk."

**  
And our scars remind us that the past is real**

"Have you been drinking?" Bakura asked looking at his love. Ryou nodded slightly then turned away from his other.

**  
I tear my heart open just to feel**

"I am going to open my heart for you but you won't understand." Ryou said throwing the beer bottle he held into the wall. Bakura looked at his other but before he could talk Ryou cut him off. "I only drink when I worry about you! And I refuse to do it ever again!" ****

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone

"Leave get out now!" Ryou screamed at his lover.

**  
"You should've never come around  
Why don't you just go home?"**

"I refuse to help you again." He cried. "I refuse to stay up until the late hours of the night wondering if you are okay when you don't come home! Your making me hate myself!" **  
'Cuz you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
**

"I am now going to let your drown! I don't care anymore about what happens to you! Your just don't get it!" Ryou cried grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"**I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself"  
**

"What are you taking about? Fix myself?" Bakura asked shocked by his lights behavior.

"Its alright," Ryou said opening the front door.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Some where far away from you."

"**I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life"**

"What do you mean move on?" Bakura asked feeling rather betrayed. He had really just been pulling double overtime in order to buy Ryou a rather expensive gift. After all he loved Ryou with all his heart. **  
**

**I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**

"You can't leave!" Bakura exclaimed knocking Ryou to the ground. Bakura wasn't really that much larger then Ryou but he was heavier.

"**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut" **

Ryou cried endlessly but was able to get away from Bakura and out the door. He ran as fast as he possible could to escape him. **  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel**

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Ryou stopped running soon after he reached the local park. It had begun to rain and he had no umbrella. Not like it mattered it only made it easier for him to hide his tears beneath his rain soaked hair and face. He had never been so unhappy in his life but was sure this pain could not last forever. He would just have to get over Bakura and find someone knew.

Ryou still couldn't figure out why he had waited so long but he knew the pain would subside eventually. Some day, the only thing he could hope for, as he left the park and headed for the train station was that the next time he saw Bakura he was happy. He prayed for them both to be happy.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 1 completed now. Moving on to chapter 2 of Scars Of Love.

Goddess of pain and suffering

I honestly drought I will have song in every chapter but you never know. Review and tell me your ideas. I don't think I will have song in chapter 2 but who knows if I can find a song that matches the idea. R&R.


	2. A Chance Encounter

In the end i still don't own Yugi-Oh! Oh well...

* * *

Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

* * *

Music: None

* * *

As Ryou boarded the train he continued to cry. He could not control his emotions, he felt so betrayed in his heart not only by Bakura but also by himself. He knew he was wrong to have left Bakura like that and felt he should go back but going back now would only prove he was right. He would wait for Bakura to come after him. He had not noticed he was one of only three people in the train car. A small child was staring at him. The child was no more then five years old. Ryou looked up at the child and he laughed.

"Yuki it's not polite to stare." The person sitting next to the child said before smacking his hand. Yuki fell back in his seat whimpering. "I am so sorry for my younger brother's behavior. Yuki can be a bit rude some times… Oh, are you alright?" He asked Ryou. Ryou nodded not looking up at him. Ryou looked pretty beat up from his escape from Bakura.

"I-I- I'm fine." He sniffled before sneezing into his scratched hands. "Please I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright I won't force you." The boy said but I thought you would like to know my name. It's Junior."

"Thank you, Junior for caring, but," Ryo sneezed. "I am fine."

Junior forced his hand onto Ryou's forehead. "You're burning up, you must be sick." Ryou pushed Junior away.

"Jesus, you ever heard of personal space?" Ryou asked before he started to cough. The cough escalated into a fit and Ryou began to feel a bit light headed.

Junior invited Ryou to come stay with him until he got well but Ryou denied the invite. He said he was going back to live with his parents. Junior did not ask why nor seemed interested to know. He offered to escort Ryou their since it was pouring rain and Ryou had no umbrella. Ryou accepted this offer.

Once off the train Yuki ran through the rain soaked parking lot towards Junior's car. It was a rather nice Mercedes Benz, two door. Junior helped Yuki into his seatbelt then made sure Ryou was comfortable in his seat. As they drove off he turned on the heater getting the air to a comfortable 88 degrees so Ryou would no be cold anymore. Ryou directed him towards a rather large gated community on the upper side of the city.

Upon arrival the gate guard asked for their ID cards. Ryou looked over at him from the passenger seat and told the man he was going to see his parents. The guard did not believe him since he had only been working there for the last three days and had never seen Ryou before. Ryou told him to call the owners of the house and get them on videophone. When the guard did so he reached a beautiful middle aged woman with long flowing whitish gray hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a fine nightgown and looked rather annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to wake you mom but can I come up?" Ryou asked. The woman looked closely at him and she gasped.

"Ryou my baby!" She cried. "Oh my, Yaten our baby's back! Yes let them up immediately!" She commanded the man then shut off the videophone.

As Junior drove up the long wet driveway he asked Ryou about his parents. His father was an English professor who only lived here during the summer and late winter months and his mother was an actress who was worth so much almost no movie company could afford her but did a lot of charity work now. He also explained he had an adopted brother and sister from China and Egypt named, Ling-Ling, 6, and Thoth 10.

"Your rather talkative now." Junior said smiling at Ryou. Ryou only smiled back. Ryou could not place this feeling in his heart. This feeling was not the same as the one he had with Bakura but it was close and that unbearable loneliness he was forced to endure with Bakura was almost nonexistent. Yuki pointed at the gigantic house.

"Look brother, it's a castle."

"No it's a manor." Junior corrected his brother. Yuki sneezed. "You see I told you to stay out of the rain." Yuki sneezed again.

Upon reaching the house they were greeted by a rather sleepy looking valet. The Valet took Junior's keys as another heavy-eyed servant led them into a house. Once inside the rather spacious entryway his rather happy mother met Ryou. She hugged her son and kissed his forehead. She had not seen Ryou in almost two years. He stopped coming to see his parents after he met with Bakura and moved out on his own. His younger siblings who looked happy to see him again also greeted him. Ling-Ling tackled Ryou and knocked him to the ground along with Thoth's help. With a smile on his face Ryou greeted them both.

"Who are your friends dear and where is that dishonorable boyfriend of yours?" His mother asked looking around for any sign of Bakura. Then she noticed the scratches on Ryou's hands and the marks on his arms. "Was he beating on you?" She asked with concern.

"No mother." Ryou replied as he put his wet jacket on the coat rack. "This is Junior and his little brother, Yuki."

"Hi, Yuki." Ling-Ling, said waving at him from behind Thoth. Ling-Ling's long black hair was not put up when she slept so it was left down in all its glory. Her large brown eyes were the absolute purest in the world. Yuki waved back shyly. Thoth raised an eyebrow to Yuki, after all Thoth was a lot larger then Yuki. Thoth had dark blue eyes and short blonde hair. He was the absolute perfect child unless he was acting up with you. Thoth's dark skin made Ling-Ling look like a ghost.

"Thoth, play nice dear." His mother said petting him lovingly on the head. "Now where is that annoying arrogant, brainless boy you call a lover?"

"I would rather not talk about it. I just want to go to sleep." Ryou said trying not to cry in front of his mom. He knew if he started crying him mother would tell him she had been right all along about Bakura and he was not ready to live on his own. And even if that was not the worst she would tell Roy his brother and that would be bad considering Roy loved solving problems with his fists.

"Alright Dear but will your friend's be staying with us tonight?" His mother asked looking over at Junior and Yuki.

"Its up to them." Ryou said looking at them as well then sneezing. Ling-Ling walked over to Yuki holding Thoth's hand and smiled at him. Yuki moved behind Junior and smiled back. Junior looked down at Yuki who sneezed several times.

"I cannot let you take that child out of my house in dripping wet clothes. You must stay the night." Ryou's mother said rushing over to Yuki and feeling his forehead. "Come I am sure some of Thoth's old clothes will fit him and you can wear something of Ryou's." She said leading them up one of the three grand spiral staircases in the living room.

Thoth's room was larger then his apartment. He could see where Thoth had leapt out of his king sized bed to see Ryou earlier. The floor of his room was littered with drawings of Egyptian hieroglyphs. His closet was full of clothes and the world's top designers made all of them. Thoth helped his mother search for clothes for Yuki while Junior looked around a little more.

Ryou leaned against the doorway watching his mother and brother pick out clothes. He had a smile on his face and Junior though he looked absolutely beautiful. Junior was sure his beauty could rival that of the angels when he happened to smile. Junior had not even noticed Ryou's eyes where on him and not his mother or brother. Ryou noticed him staring and turned his head to look back at his mother and brother.

After a few more moments Yuki was undressed and told he would have to take a hot bath in order to get the chill out of his bones by Ryou's mother. She also instructed Ryou to take a hot bath as well. Ryou led Junior and Yuki to the guest bedroom and into its bathroom. The floors were tiled and the tub was made of marble, as the knobs were gold.

"This knob here is for the hot water, this one is for the cold and this button is for the jets." Ryou instructed leaning forward and placing his had on each knob and then the button. Junior nodded and Ryou told him he would return with clothes. Junior turned on the water and waited for the bathtub to fill then allowed Yuki to get into the water. Junior also sat in the water, which felt good on his rather exhausted muscles. He also had a rather rough night. He was not sure how he was going to tell Ryou the real reason why he had been on that train or why he had truly asked if Ryou as okay. _It's all for you, Yuki._ He thought looking at his brother, who was playing with one of the water jets.

After about twenty minutes there came a knock on the door, it was Ryou. Junior lifted Yuki out of the tub and dried him off. He looked at the nightgown Thoth had given him to wear. It was Gucci. Yuki squirmed around in it for a minute and then walked towards the door while all Junior wore was his towel. Ryou stepped into the bathroom while Yuki jumped on the bed. He held in his hand a blue shirt and a pair of black boxers. Ryou had changed out of his soaking wet jeans and black shirt into a pair of white boxers and a matching white shirt. Junior changed quickly facing his back to Ryou. He also handed Junior a scrunch for his long white hair.

"You don't have to do this." Junior said as he tucked Yuki into bed.

"I know. But I need to thank you." Ryou replied closing the door to the guest room and walking down the hall to his own room. He fell to sleep quickly and had an amazing dream. They were like the dreams he used to have of Bakura. He had the kind of dream about Junior that he would have to change his sheets in the morning. The longing he had for Bakura had disappeared after only three hours of being with Junior but now he would have to know how Junior felt about him.

* * *

Chapter 2 complete Now Chapter 3 will have a song or two guaranteed and I am thinking of having Bakura drop in for a surprise meeting after he does some 007 moves.

Well until then,

Goddess.


End file.
